


From the Streets to the Rooftops

by Genesis2808



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Doubt, Eventual Smut, Fear, I'll try to make a story, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis2808/pseuds/Genesis2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young man Edgard finds his life changing as he joins the assassin brotherhood and meets Arno and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'll publish and there won't be updates regularly I fear. Please be nice. If you have any suggestions or ideas or whatever, feel free to tell me. I also like feedback :)  
> This work is inspired by a fantastic roleplay I'm doing with a friend, so, many thanks to that friend! ;)  
> Now to make that clear, for some reasons all the trailer Assassins have names starting with an A so we made our own personal A-Team (sorry for the bad joke)  
> here are the names:  
> Axeman: Adrien  
> Greencoat: Antoine  
> Icecream: Augustin  
> Edgard is my oc and Arno is Arno ;)

Edgard was walking around the streets of Paris, as he did every day. Even for a winter like that it was unusually cold and his torn clothes didn't provide even nearly enough warmth. Life on the streets was never easy, especially in winter. He usually relied on the generosity of the people but he hadn't eaten in days which left him desperately wandering the streets to find anything that would give him some energy. Or at least a warm place.

Stealing had always been his last option but now he found himself forced to. His pickpocketing abilities weren't exactly bad but he knew if he ever got caught by the wrong person his life would end pretty quickly. Women were always a good choice and gladly he soon found one that looked worth stealing from. He approached her and as he passed by he managed to grab a pouch full of money she was carrying. She didn't notice, but what Edgard didn't know whas that somebody else did.

Arno had watched the scene from the top of a roof and, of course, decided to act. He quickly followed the boy into a side alley and dropped down before him. "Give it back." He demanded.

Edgard stood in shock as the hooded man suddenly appeared in front of him. After stumbling backwards and almost falling he turned on his heels to run away. The man in the blue coat only rolled his eyes to that and followed suit. He pushed the boy to the ground and held him pinned down. "Give it back." He repeated, now in a dangerous tone that had a slight growl in it. It only made Edgard curse quietly and try to free himself from his grip, but to no avail. He only stilled his movements when a blade was pushed against his neck. "I won't say it again." The man's tone left no question. Edgard looked up at him pleadingly. "Please, monsieur, I need it." He said quietly, alsmot whispering. The hodded man gave him a small sigh in response and pulled the blade back, took the woman's pouch and put his own in its stead. "Take mine." He said, his voice hinting a little pity. And as quickly as the man had appeared he was gone again, leaving Edgard on the snow filled ground.

The boy took a moment to regain his ability to move but then quickly got up on his feet again. He went to the street where he saw the man climbing up a house. "Wait!" He called after him, going closer. "I need to talk to you." After those words and a careful glance downwards the man dropped down to the ground in front of him again. "Yes?"

Edgard was still a bit in shock and nervous but found the courage to speak. "You don't need to give me this." He said, holding out the pouch to its original owner.

"Keep it, I'm sure you need it more than I do."

Normally the boy would just walk away with it but this time he was stubborn, he didn't know why. He just dropped the pouch and turned around to leave. "I can take care of myself."

The man sighed. "Are you sure? You look like you'll freeze to death."

"And even if I do, who cares?" With those words he vanished into the busy streets of the city.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgard is taken in by a too nice Augustin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's that long overdue second chapter *sigh* I curse my unproductiveness
> 
> Also I don't guarantee for an accurate description of the assassin hideout, because it's not.
> 
> Enjoy.

Hours later Edgard was sitting at the side of the street, leaning against a house. He was freezing to the core; couldn’t even feel his hands and feet anymore, he noted dully. The boy had even given up begging after a few hours of being unsuccessful. And even his body seemed to have stopped trying and left him sitting there motionless, not shaking from the cold anymore as he had the hours before. He closed his eyes in defeat, and acceptance; death was inevitable now and he was content with it. At least he had tried, and succeeded for a few years.

But instead of death a man approached him and Edgard opened his eyes once he heard him speak. “Are you awake, boy? You’ll die if you don’t get warm soon.” From what the boy could make out under the hood he might be older and had a beard. Other than that Edgard neither paid attention to anything else; nor did he care.

When he got no answer the man spoke again. “Come on, I’ll take you inside.” His voice was soft and his hands warm on Edgard’s arms as he pulled him up. Moving almost hurt and he could barely stand upright by himself; thankfully the man held him up almost in a way of carrying him. All he really knew was that they went underground and that it was remarkably warmer there.

They went to a room that looked a little like an overly big living room with a few other people in it that were just casually sitting around and chatting. Edgard was made to sit down in front of the fireplace and was more than grateful for the warmth the fire provided. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He heard the man speak again.

A few minutes later he came back with a tray filled with bread, cheese, and even some warm soup. “Here, I’m sure you’re hungry.” The man said and put it down next to Edgard who eyed it carefully before looking at the man in the coat. “My name is Augustin.” He said with a smile.

“Edgard.” The boy just responded and looked back into the fire. Why would someone who didn’t know him be so nice to him? And why would they trust him? Edgard really didn’t know and didn’t care. He wasn’t dead and he was getting warm again, that’s all he cared for.

“Alright, Edgard. It’s nice to meet you but now you should eat something.” 

The boy looked at the tray again and felt his mouth water; it would be his first proper meal in… years, most likely -he didn’t even remember the last one. When he didn’t start to eat Augustin picked up the bowl of soup and handed it to him. “Go on, eat. I kept you from freezing, now I’ll keep you from starving.”

And finally Edgard took it and the spoon from the tray to eat. It was warm, it was a lot, and it tasted great. Once he was done with the soup he moved on to the rest on the tray. It didn’t take long before it was completely empty and Edgard felt anything but hungry. Mere seconds later he had his eyes closed and sleep hit him. His surroundings weren’t familiar and he usually wouldn’t trust the people around him enough to sleep but this was different. He couldn’t fight sleep and honestly, he didn’t even try. He was leaning comfortably against whatever it was behind him -a chair, a couch, a wall?- and succumbed to sleep.

Augustin, very happy with the outcome, got up and took the tray. The boy really looked very peaceful now that he was sleeping, much less troubled than before. He went to put the tray away before he returned. In the room there were several small groups of other assassins sitting together but one was sitting alone. Arno had taken his place at a table and Augustin headed there to keep him some company. “Hello, Arno. Why so alone?”

Arno looked up at his friend and smiled. “I just don’t feel like talking to the others.” He stated and shrugged. “I don’t know why.” 

“What about talking to me?”

“Talking to you is fine.”

“Very good.” Augustin sat down on a chair at the same table and looked at Arno. “What did you do today? Anything exciting?”

“Not really. I caught a thief and brought the woman her money back. What about you?”

“Well there was this young man freezing to death and I thought I could help.” He pointed over his shoulder. “His name is Edgard and he’s sleeping over there at the fireplace now.”

When Arno looked over to Edgard his face darkened. “Augustin, that’s the thief I was talking about.”

“Looks like he could have needed some money for a place to stay.”

“I offered him mine but he refused. You’re too nice, Augustin. You can’t save everyone in this city.”

“But I saved him. Besides, other than very thin he looks healthy. He might just make a good assassin.” That statement still didn’t seem to convince Arno.

“I think you should throw him out.”

“And let him freeze to death? Certainly not.”

“Then you should go and talk to him about joining us.”

“But he’s sleeping.”

“Then I’ll talk to him.” Arno said and got up.

“But you’ll wake him up. You can’t do that, let him rest.”

He shrugged and wordlessly went over to where Edgard was sitting and sleeping peacefully. The boy had to join the assassins or go, Arno thought. He couldn’t live off the goodwill of one of Arno’s friends. He stopped next to him and looked down at him, staying quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Hey. You. Wake up.”

Edgard groaned sleepily and turned his head to the other side. 

“Hey!” Arno said again and nudged him with his foot. “I need to talk to you, wake up.”

The boy sighed heavily and stretched to relieve his muscles from the tension that had built up from the uncomfortable sleeping position. “What is it?” He asked with his eyes still closed.

“You can’t stay here unless you join our ranks.” Arno said with the most serious expression on his face.

“Your ranks?” Edgard asked sleepily and opened his eyes to look at the man that was speaking to him. His eyes widened once he recognized the man from earlier that day.

“Yes, we met before; don’t mind that.” Arno rolled his eyes. “And with our ranks I mean the assassin brotherhood. To join us and fight the templars here in Paris.”

“I would do anything for a warm place to stay, honestly.” Came the answer. “So you fight? I can fight.”

“You’ll need some training but if you’re willing to join us I’ll arrange everything for that.”

“I am willing, yes.” Edgard said and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, thank that idiot with the overly big heart over there.” Arno mumbled and sighed before walking off without another word.

Well, that was strange, thought Edgard and closed his eyes again. But thinking about that would have to wait until after sleep. Really, anything would have to wait until after sleep. Again, it didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep in the same uncomfortable position as before.


End file.
